Presently, almost all automotive vehicles manufactured have extendable windows. Many vehicles also do not support the window glass above the belt line of the vehicle. Therefore, the window glass must seal with the car body. To ensure proper mating of the window glass with the car body while compensating for build tolerances, most vehicle bodies have some mode of adjustment of the auto glass with respect to the vehicle door. Lisak et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,942, presents an automotive window adjustment mechanism for adjusting the window glass in an inboard and outboard direction.